Lubirea Mea
by Tauries4597
Summary: Universitatea din Bucureşti, salah satu universitas ternama di Romania adalah saksi bisu dari kisah cinta sejoli yang anehnya memiliki rupa serupa tetapi bukan saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar. "Masa sih mirip? Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan kalau begitu" "Kalau ada orang yang mirip tapi bukan saudara kembar, mungkin saja jodoh" / Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue : His Point of View

_Lubirea Mea_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea © Reza_

 _This story's OCs ©Tauries4597 and Reza_

 _Special thanks for Reza. Love ya~ :3_

 _Summary: Universitatea din Bucureşti, salah satu universitas ternama di Romania adalah saksi bisu dari kisah cinta sejoli yang anehnya memiliki rupa serupa tetapi bukan saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar.| "Masa sih mirip? Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan kalau begitu"| "Kalau ada orang yang mirip tapi bukan saudara kembar, mungkin saja jodoh"_

 _Warning: Ocs, maybe OOC, romance, fluff, NO YAOI OR SHOU-AI, rate T-M, nama tempat disesuaikan dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya._

.

 **[Chapter 1 : Prologue – His Point of View]**

.

 _Universitatea din Bucureşti_ adalah salah satu universitas ternama yang terletak di Kota Bukares, Romania. Universitas yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan UB ini sudah sangat terkenal dengan sistem pendidikan yang maju hingga pada tahun 2012 sempat masuk kedalam 700 universitas terbaik di dunia bersama 3 universitas di Romania lainnya.

Sebuah alasan dasar untuk menjadikan universitas ini sebagai tempat impian untuk menimba ilmu, kan?

Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu alasan yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki bertopi gaya jazz yang kini tengah berjalan bersama sahabatnya kedalam kampus. Pakaiannya bisa dibilang sangat bebas meski tidak menampilkan imej berantakan. Tidak, mungkin pakaian yang lebih berantakan sedikit justru tampak cocok untuk laki-laki berwajah manis namun jantan di waktu yang bersamaan. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang bahkan saat tampak datar pun tidak ada bedanya.

Derita punya wajah manis, memang.

Sebut saja namanya Vladimir, pemuda yang lahir di Bukares 19 tahun lalu adalah mahasiswa yang tampak seolah tidak pernah kehabisan energi untuk bertindak jahil, terutama ke sahabatnya yang berasal dari Bulgaria, Milen namanya. Tapi tampaknya kegiatan favoritnya itu akan berubah dalam sekejap ketika ia menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon. Gadis yang tampak manis juga rupawan itu langsung saja menarik perhatiannya ketika ia baru saja hendak mengejek sang sahabat yang baru saja putus dari kekasihnya.

Hari itu, UB Romania tidak tampak terlalu penuh juga terlalu lengang. Sebagai universitas yang pendidikan _modern_ -nya tertua kedua di Romania, universitas ini tidak pernah bisa dibilang kosong. Tetapi sebagian besar mahasiswa yang masih berada di kampung halaman masing-masing membuat kampus itu tampak tidak seramai biasanya. Kali itu, yang melakukan aktifitasnya hanyalah para mahasiswa yang memang memiliki kegiatan unit kegiatan mahasiswa seperti paduan suara, teater, dan sebagainya.

Untuk Vladimir dan sahabatnya, mereka berdua memang berada di kampus karena di akhir Agustus ini akan diadakan pertunjukkan teater dengan beberapa kampus ternama dari negara-negara Balkan; dan mereka adalah salah satu anggotanya. Menjadi bagian inti di pertunjukkan teater tersebut memang tidak selamanya enak. Tapi apakah gadis yang masih fokus dengan bukunya juga anggota teater? Kalau iya, seharusnya Vladimir menyadari kehadiran gadis yang langsung menarik hatinya tersebut.

"Heh, Milen. Kamu tahu siapa mahasiswi itu?" tanya Vladimir yang saat itu sudah berhenti berjalan, membuat sahabatnya ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang mahasiswa asal Romania tersebut.

Milen mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi dilihat-lihat ia mirip denganmu, lho."

"Masa sih mirip? Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan kalau begitu," sahut Vladimir begitu saja sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri gadis yang ia maksud. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas heran.

" _Buna_..!" sapa Vladimir riang ketika ia mencoba berkenalan.

Sayangnya, Vladimir C. Popescu masih belum menyadari kalau hari itu akan menjadi awal dari segalanya.

.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

.

A/n:

 _ **Lubirea Mea : My love (Romanian) - Buna : Hello (Romanian)**_

 _[Listening to a certain album of OST Detective Conan]_

|Created : 2017-08-12|

Soo... fic ini didedikasikan untuk _partner_ rp saya di Facebook dengan _nickname_ yang tercantum diatas. Dan bila kalian menyadari bagian 'ide dari story' ini, memang partner saya yang merangkai bagian pertama ini sampai ke ide akhirnya. Makanya jangan kaget kenapa _chapter_ ini kelewat singkat. Juga karena saya tidak suka angst coretkarenasayatidaksukamenangiscoret jadi pasti nanti endingnya akan berbeda. Atau bahkan justru membuat _ending_ -nya lebih ketebak? *smirks*

Tapi nanti, di chapter selanjutnya beberapa _credit_ akan berganti karena alasan yang sudah saya sebutkan diawal. Untuk yang bersangkutan, harap untuk tidak menyembelih saya karena saya masih ingin melunasi hutang di ff yang lain. *bows bows*

 _That's it. This newbie needs your read and review. :3_

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue : Her Point of View

_Lubirea Mea_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea and it's OCs © Tauries4597 and Reza_

 _Special thanks for Reza. Love ya~ :3_

 _Summary: Universitatea din Bucureşti, salah satu universitas ternama di Romania adalah saksi bisu dari kisah cinta sejoli yang anehnya memiliki rupa serupa tetapi bukan saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar.| "Masa sih mirip? Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan kalau begitu"| "Kalau ada orang yang mirip tapi bukan saudara kembar, mungkin saja jodoh"_

 _Warning: Ocs, maybe OOC, romance, fluff, NO YAOI OR SHOU-AI, rate T-M, nama tempat disesuaikan dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya._

.

 **[Chapter 2 : Prologue – Her Point of View]**

.

Viorica F. Popescu, gadis berkebangsaan Romania itu tampak sedang duduk dalam diam dibawah pohon yang rindang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. UB Romania saat itu tampak lengang tapi itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak ada urusan dengan kampusnya karena ia tidak mengikuti ekskul yang berarti, ia ingin sekali membaca sebuah buku yang sejak seminggu lalu sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah mengirim pesan tentang keberadaannya yang ada di kampus ke sahabatnya yang seorang gadis berkebangsaan Bulgaria, disinilah ia yang duduk tenang dengan sebuah novel tebal tepat berada diatas pangkuannya. Sesekali, ia tampak tertawa kecil, membuat wajahnya merona merah walau tipis. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ash blonde tampak sesekali tertiup angin karena memang tidak diikat sempurna, hanya bagian ujunganya yang terikat santai dan ia posisikan diatas bahu kirinya. Di sisi kiri kepalanya, tampak sebuah ikatan pita yang ia gunakan sebagai penghalang agar poninya tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

Dan itu membuatnya tampak manis juga dewasa.

3 jam keheningan yang awalnya didapat Vio, begitulah panggilannya, tiba-tiba harus terusik ketika ia merasa seseorang menyapanya. Seorang laki-laki. Menyapanya dengan suara yang sejenak menghipnotisnya, dan ternyata memang benar. Laki-laki yang ternyata berparas mirip dengannya kini berdiri menghadap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang seindah mentari meski tampak kikuk.

Astaga, apakah ini pengaruh dari novel yang tengah Vio baca?

".. _buna_..?" sahut Vio ragu-ragu, walau ia yakin wajahnya berkata lain. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Laki-laki yang menyapa Viorica tampak terkesiap. Apakah reaksinya membuat dia terkejut?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Vladimir, mahasiswa tahun kedua dari jurusan Sastra. Boleh kutahu namamu, nona?" Laki-laki itu tampak menggaruk belakang lehernya yang Viorica yakin sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Vladimir, eh? Nama yang ternyata umum juga.

Masih dengan raut wajah ragu, Viorica mengangguk kecil kearah laki-laki, ah bukan, pemuda tersebut. "Mm... namaku Viorica, mahasiswi tahun kedua dari jurusan Sejarah Eropa. Salam kenal... kurasa?"

Walau harus ia akui betapa mempesonanya senyuman pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, Viorica masih belum bisa merasa nyaman dengan orang yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Semoga pemuda ini orang baik-baik.

Sedetik kemudian, Viorica menutup novelnya, bangkit dari posisinya sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang agak panjang, dan berdiri sepenuhnya menghadap Vladimir sambil memeluk novelnya. "Jadi.. ada yang bisa kubantu, Vladimir?"

Seandainya Viorica bisa lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya, mungkin ia akan menyadari lebih dulu dari Vladimir kalau ini akan menjadi awal dari perubahan arus hidupnya.

.

-to be continued-

.

A/n:

 _ **Lubirea Mea : My love (Romanian) - Buna : Hello (Romanian)**_

 _[Listening to a certain album of OST Detective Conan]_

|Created : 2017-08-12|

Sooo, inilah _prologue_ bagian kedua. Kalau kalian lihat lagu apa yang sedang saya dengarkan, kalian akan menyadari kalau chapter ini saya buat langsung setelah membuat yang pertama.

SEBUAH PERAIHAN YANG HEBAT UNTUK SAYA- *ditabok kertas hutang FF*

Maafkeun. WB saya ini benar-benar mengganggu. ;u;

Kalau kalian penasaran kenapa saya buat dua part untuk prologue doang, ini karena ide saya terpecah antara dialog milik Vladimir dan dialog milik Viorica. Kenapa (lagi)? Karena Vladimir adalah OC milik partner saya. ;u;

Tapi saya sungguh-sungguh berharap bisa menghibur kalian semua dengan fanfic yang ini dan.. semoga saya bisa mendapat hidayah saya yang hilang untuk melanjutkan fanfic yang pakai judul bahasa Spanyol itu. ;v;

 _T-that's it!_

 _Anyway, this newbie needs your read and review._

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - First Love : Eternity Love?

_Lubirea Mea_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea © Reza_

 _This story's OCs ©Tauries4597 and Reza_

 _Special thanks for Reza. Love ya~ :3_

 _Summary: Universitatea din Bucureşti, salah satu universitas ternama di Romania adalah saksi bisu dari kisah cinta sejoli yang anehnya memiliki rupa serupa tetapi bukan saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar.| "Masa sih mirip? Aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan kalau begitu"| "Kalau ada orang yang mirip tapi bukan saudara kembar, mungkin saja jodoh"_

 _Warning: Ocs, maybe OOC, romance, fluff, NO YAOI OR SHOU-AI, rate T-M, nama tempat disesuaikan dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya._

.

 **[Chapter 3 : First Love – Eternity Love?]**

.

Latihan teater tahap pertama telah lewat dan kini para anggotanya tengah menikmati istirahat selama 30 menit. Kalau boleh jujur, waktu istirahat yang sangat singkat itu tidak cukup untuk mereka yang sejak tadi berlatih selama kurang lebih 5 jam sejak pukul 8 pagi. Tapi apa boleh buat? Mereka pun tahu kalau latihan mereka jadi semakin berat seiring semakin dekatnya waktu pertunjukkan mereka.

Tapi berat yang mereka rasakan berbeda dari apa yang Vladimir rasakan. Sebagai hukuman karena dia datang terlambat latihan, ia harus berlari mengelilingi halaman aula tempat mereka berlatih yang luasnya sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan Milen sampai harus meletakkan handuk basah keatas wajah Vladimir yang langsung tepar setelah mereka latihan karena ia memang tidak diijinkan mengambil istirahat barang sejenak setelah berlari begitu.

"Makanya jangan terlalu lama mengobrol dengan gadis itu, Vladimir.." ujar Milen pelan. Ia hanya bisa menatap miris sahabatnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa bangun dari posisinya yang tiduran disampingnya yang masih dalam posisi duduk. "...tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran, bagaimana dia?"

Mungkin setelah ini, Milen harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek jantungnya karena begitu ia bertanya mengenai gadis yang memiliki rupa yang serupa dengan sahabatnya itu, Vladimir segera bangkit dan menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. "Sangat manis! Dia seperti... apa ya... ah! Bunga _rosa canina_ yang siap mekar untuk menunjukkan betapa indahnya dia, tapi walau ia belum terkembang sempurna, ia sudah sangat memikat serangga-serangga; dan salah satu serangga itu adalah aku..!"

"Vladimir! Berhenti berteriak-teriak begitu dan lanjutkan hukumanmu!"

Oh sial. Tampaknya ia harus menyediakan sebotol air dingin lagi untuk sahabatnya yang kini berwajah pucat dengan ekspresi memelas yang terarah ke pemimpin teater mereka.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Viorica menemukan dirinya sudah berada didalam _café_ dengan sahabatnya, Sonya, yang duduk didepannya. Mereka berdua kini duduk saling berhadapan dengan segelas minuman masing-masing didepan mereka; Viorica memesan jus _cherry_ dan Sonya memesan jus _strawberry_. Sejujurnya, Viorica tidak begitu ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berada didalam _café_ tapi tampaknya ia tidak perlu terlalu lama merasa penasaran karena sahabatnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Semuanya dengan detail yang mengerikan. Vio baru ingat akan kemampuan sahabatnya yang mampu menganalisis keadaan dengan tingkat akurasi yang mengerikan. Lebay? Memang, tapi itu kenyataannya.

"..jadi.. aku duduk dengan pandangan kosong di kursi taman setelah mengirimmu pesan tentang keberadaanku itu..?"

Sonya mengangguk.

"Tapi kamu tahu tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi padaku, makanya kamu mengajakku kesini..?"

Sonya mengangguk. Lagi.

"Dan... apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau kali ini kamu menraktirku?"

Sonya menatap datar sahabatnya yang masih tampak tidak fokus, sebelum ia mengangguk setelah menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, ya, dan ya. Sejujurnya, saat kamu bilang tengah berada di kampus, aku sangat khawatir. Kamu? Sendirian? Jangan bercanda. Nenekmu itu menitipkanmu padaku, Vio. Coba pikirkan posisiku lebih dalam lagi, okay?"

Viorica akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah sahabatnya berucap demikian. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat sahabatnya semarah itu, dan ia sebaiknya tidak melakukannya lagi.

".. _scuze_ , Sonya.." gumam Viorica dengan kepalanya tertunduk. Meski tidak langsung menatap wajah sahabatnya, ia tahu kalau Sonya menyadari betapa merasa bersalahnya dirinya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. berhenti memasang wajah suram begitu dan nikmati saja jusmu kecuali kalau kamu mau membayari jusku juga."

Sonya kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat Viorica merengut. Sahabatnya itu memang terlalu manis, membuatnya tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, justru Sonya-lah yang harusnya merasa asing di tempat itu karena ia bukan orang Romania tapi berkat sahabatnya satu ini, ia tidak perlu merasa demikian.

"Sebenarnya, Vio," Sonya berucap tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Viorica yang masih sedang menyesap jusnya melalui sedotan. "..nenekmu bertanya kapan kamu akan membawa pacarmu ke tempatnya."

Hari yang penuh kejutan untuk gadis Bulgarian itu ternyata belum berakhir. Andai saja ia membawa kameranya, mungkin laptopnya akan penuh dengan ekspresi lucu Viorica yang antara hidup segan mati tak mau.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik, melainkan rona merah yang segera memenuhi wajah manis gadis Romanian yang ada didepannya. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya selama ia bersahabat dengan gadis ini.

"...eh? Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kamu demam?"

"T-tidak..! Tidak! A-aku tidak demam..!" jawab Vio gugup. Gadis yang lahir di Târgovişte itu melirik kearah luar _café_ yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa tertarik lebih daripada ia harus menatap ekspresi tidak percaya sahabatnya.

"...j-jangan bilang..." Vio bisa merasa kalau ia harus menghitung detik demi detiknya sekarang juga karena sahabatnya pasti akan menyadari kalau...

"...Vio, kamu menyukai seseorang?"

Ah... benar, kan?

Tahu kalau ia tidak bisa membantah, Vio mengangguk kecil setelah diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia beruntung poninya bisa menutup sebagian besar wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi Sonya yang seolah baru saja melihat alien berbentuk gurita raksasa yang ternyata bisa bermain musik jazz.

.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Viorica dan Sonya kini tengah berada didalam _Bucureşti Mall_ dan sedang melihat-lihat salah satu toko yang menjual aksesoris. Keduanya tampak asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai Viorica tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dan saat ia hendak meminta maaf, Viorica harus menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka terlalu lebar karena ternyata ia baru saja menabrak pemuda yang hari itu mengajaknya berkenalan.

"A-ah, _buna ziua_ , Vladimir," sapa Viorica agak gugup. Walau ia tampak menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, tapi bahkan orang yang tidak peka pun tahu kalau ia sangat gugup sekarang.

Tapi tampaknya pemuda yang ada didepannya pun sama gugupnya dengan Viorica. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana senyum cerah terbit begitu saja setelah ia tercengang. Atau terkesiap?

"Ah.. _buna ziua_ , Viorica! Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini, ya?" tanya Vladimir berbasa-basi. Ia bisa merasakan kalau degup jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia bisa saja mati berdiri kalau gadis yang ada didepannya mengetahui itu.

"Benar juga.." sahut Viorica dengan suara agak pelan. "Kebetulan sekali, ya.."

Ah.. manisnya gadis yang ada didepannya ini. "Hahaha, betul sekali. Ah, ya. Soal yang tadi pagi, maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu, Vio."

Viorica berkedip kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar kalau pemuda yang ada didepannya ini memanggil nama panggilannya? Ah, tapi memang _nickname_ -nya itu normal dengan nama pertamanya yang memang agak panjang.

"Tidak apa. Pastinya siapapun akan kaget kalau diajak berkenalan saat sedang fokus dalam satu hal." Jawab si gadis dengan senyum lembut. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kamu bisa ada di kampus, Vladimir?"

"Hm? Oh ya, aku dan sahabatku ini," Vladimir menunjuk 'sahabat' yang ia maksud dengan menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke belakang. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sahabatnya tengah melambai ringan kearah Viorica, ia bisa lihat dari ekspresi sang gadis yang awalnya tampak sedikit terkejut. "Yaah, kami berdua menjadi anggota inti dalam pementasan teater akhir Agustus nanti. Kau tahu, yang ada di pamflet itu?"

Viorica mengangguk paham. Ia baru saja mengingat pamflet yang dimaksud yang kebetulan ia dapatkan saat ia hendak menuju kampusnya. "Ah, ya.. dan kamu dengan..."

"Milen. Panggil saja Milen, Viorica," sahut Milen dengan senyum lembut. "Dan ya, kami menjadi anggota inti di pementasan itu dan Vladimir ini," ia menunjuk sahabatnya dengan menepuk bahu kirinya agak keras. "Dia menjadi bintangnya untuk perwakilan teater dari Romania. Keren, kan?"

Si gadis _Romanian_ tertawa kecil. Ia kagum dengan pemuda yang pagi itu ia anggap aneh tapi ternyata hanya terlalu riang dan bersahabat.

Dan omong-omong sahabat, Viorica penasaran kenapa ia tidak mendengar sepatah kata apapun dari sahabatnya yang seharusnya paling depan kalau sedang dalam hal ini. Ketika ia menoleh kearah belakang, Viorica harus menyesali keputusannya tersebut. _'Seharusnya aku tidak menoleh ke belakang..'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Vladimir? Perkenalkan, aku Sonya Nikolova. Kita seangkatan tapi aku sekelas dengan Viorica. Salam kenal." Ujar Sonya dengan nada yang Viorica tahu dibuat-buat. Nada yang selalu Sonya pakai ketika ia menemukan hal yang menarik.

"O-oh, salam kenal, Sonya," sahut Vladimir agak kaget, namun kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah ramahnya yang kesekian kalinya membuat Viorica merona. "Dan ini saha-"

"Aku sudah dengar namanya, tenang saja. Salam kenal, Milen. Tampaknya kamu juga sama denganku yang orang Bulgaria ini," potong Sonya yang tersenyum lebar kearah Milen yang memasang ekspresi penuh arti.

Milen mengangguk. "Milen I. Hinov dan ya, aku memang orang Bulgaria. Juga... tampaknya tebakanku tepat, hm?"

Ini hanya firasat belaka atau Viorica maupun Vladimir memang merasa kalau masing-masing sahabat mereka seolah sudah menemukan _partner in crime_ mereka?

.

Pukul 9 malam waktu Bukares sekitar, disinilah Vladimir yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya ketika Milen tengah membaca naskah pertunjukkan mereka. Menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan sosok wanita yang sejak tadi pagi telah mencuri hatinya.

Sampai bayang-bayangnya sedikit buyar ketika sahabatnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang menurutnya... unik. "Kau tahu, Vladi? Kalau ada orang yang mirip tapi bukan saudara kembar, mungkin saja jodoh."

Vladimir mengenali kalimat itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan dosen mereka di kelas sastra klasik. Menarik.

"Jodoh? Kalau iya, aku akan sangat senang karena aku yakin Viorica ini adalah jodohku~"

Bila dilihat dengan pandangan imajiner, bisa dipastikan akan ada banyak hati-hati yang berterbangan dari pemuda Romania itu. Senyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang sedang membayangkan liburan yang ia impikan di esok hari, Vladimir kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum ia meraih _handphone_ -nya dari saku celananya.

Seandainya senyuman Vladimir bisa lebih terkembang, mungkin ia akan sampai di Surga karena ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di _handphone_ yang _wallpaper_ -nya bergambar kelelawar. Kontak wanita yang disebut memiliki rupa yang mirip dengannya tapi tampak lebih dewasa darinya.

Ah, betapa indahnya hari ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin mengirimkan pesan ke Viorica. Ingat sekarang sudah jam berapa, Vladi. Mungkin saja dia sudah tidur," ujar Milen yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari naskahnya.

Bukan Vladimir namanya kalau ia menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya karena nasihat dari Milen. Ia memang tidak akan berhenti dalam memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengirim pesan untuk sang wanita yang ada di apartemen di salah satu sisi ibukota Romania ini. Bagaimana ia tahu? Sonya 'cukup' berbaik hati untuk menyebutkan alamat mereka berdua saat mereka berempat tidak sengaja bertemu di _Bucureşti Mall_.

Vladimir berjanji untuk tidak melupakan alamat yang sudah terpatri di ingatannya. Katakanlah ia sangat candu akan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Viorica F. Popescu itu sekarang.

Omong-omong, kalau ada kemungkinan Viorica sudah tertidur, mungkin ia bisa mengirim pesan selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah? Ide bagus!

 _To : Vio_

 _Subject : Good night_

' _Hey, Vio. Selamat malam dan semoga bermimpi indah.'_

 _ **Sent.**_

Milen mungkin bisa segera menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa sekarang karena sahabatnya tidak juga berhenti tertawa sendiri. Susah memang sekamar dengan seseorang yang sedang dirudung asmara. Tapi kalau Milen ingat-ingat lagi, ini kan memang kali pertama Vladimir jatuh cinta. Iya ya.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya disebuah apartemen, terlihat Sonya dan Viorica tengah duduk diatas kasur milik Sonya sambil bermain kartu tarot. Bagaimana mereka bisa bermain kartu tarot? Semua karena keinginan tiba-tiba dari si gadis Romania yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang, apalagi kalau ia menyebutkan nama pemuda yang tidak sengaja keduanya temui di mall.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Sonya?" tanya Viorica penuh harap. Wajahnya yang merona dan mata yang berkilat dengan penuh semangat benar-benar membuat Sonya tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat hasil ramalan kartu tarot tersebut.

"Hmm... hasilnya mengejutkan, Vio. Tampaknya kamu memang dijodohkan dengannya..." Sonya merasa terpelatuk ketika hasilnya benar-benar berada di pihak sahabatnya. Ada apa? Apa hari ini adalah hari perayaan untuk cinta pertama Viorica F. Popescu? Kalau iya, tampaknya ia melupakan kue _tart_ -nya.

Tapi satu alis Sonya terangkat ketika pandangannya terpatri ke salah satu kartu tarot yang kini ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa, Sonya? Ekspresimu aneh. Apa kamu sa-" PING!

Viorica kemudian mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari sisinya ketika benda tersebut berbunyi demikian. Dan seketika tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan ekspresi Sonya yang sebenarnya bisa saja mengubah senyum itu, ia justru menunjukkan layar _handphone_ -nya ke sahabatnya. "Sonya, lihat! Vladi mengirimkan pesan selamat malam padaku..!"

Wah, Viorica bahkan sudah memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama pendeknya. "Wah, kamu sangat beruntung, Vio," jawab Sonya sekenanya. Senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan pun muncul di wajahnya. Biasanya Vio akan menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, tapi tampaknya gadis Romania itu tidak memedulikannya.

' _...die together...?'_ gumam si gadis Bulgaria dalam hati sambil tetap memandang kartu tarot yang bergambar sepasang kekasih yang memegang pedang besar. "...semoga bukan pertanda buruk..." tambahnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

.

A/n:

 _ **Lubirea Mea : My love (Romanian) - Buna : Hello (Romanian) - Scuze : Sorry (Romanian)**_

 _[Listening to OST Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - BLAZE]_

|Created : 2017-08-12 - Finished : 2017-08-14|

Yep, _ending_ yang buruk seperti biasa. Dan selamat untukku karena berhasil menamatkan _chapter_ tiga ini~! YEAAAAH~! /shot/

Sebenarnya _chapter_ ini sudah nyaris selesai sejak dua hari lalu tapi ternyata ide saya segera padam seiring jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Begadang di kamar yang angker memang tidak bagus, ya? Haha.

 _So_ , seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di _chapter_ awal, saya benar-benar ingin membuat fanfic ini tidak berakhir _angst_ karena saya capek nangis. Sungguh. Kalau nanti suatu saat ada yang membuat fanfic dengan latar yang serupa-nyaris-sama dengan yang ini, mungkin saja itu partner saya yang buat karena dia _angst lover_. /apahubungannya?

 _That's it. This newbie needs your read and review..!_

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
